Breathing Lessons
by underarrest39
Summary: Zane and Lilly Callahan are back! Secrets revealed, trust gets broken, pasts get reopened, revenge gets close and they love to boast! 'sequel to Hold On' COMPLETE
1. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey, this is the sequel to 'Hold On' I hope you will enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters from CI, apart from the plot and the other characters you don't know. **

**Summary: Zane and Lilly Callahan are back, meaner, angrier, stronger and smarter than before to get what they both want. Justice! **

**Breathing Lessons **

**Chapter 1 – Aftermath **

**It** had been three months since the horror that Alex Eames had to go through with Zane Callahan. Alex and Bobby had a great relationship; it even made it stronger when they were working together on cases.

They solved so many cases in months that it was the most cases they solved in a matter of months. Alex moved in Bobby's apartment straight after the incident supposable was somewhere in Dobbs Ferry.

Deakins still doesn't know about them sleeping together, which is good but they still had the trial for the Callahan's. Alex and Bobby were acting completely different from work, as they though they weren't giving much away.

Although they did notice Carver glancing at them from time to time in odd times of the day. When Alex went out for coffee for both of them she noticed Carver watching her when she gave Bobby his coffee.

Bobby smiled at her. He was still angry at Zane for raping Alex when she was powerless. He knew she was strong, stronger than him most of the time. He always admired her, for beaten up the guys that hit on her. He was at least, head and shoulders taller than her, but she had all the power over somewhere as tall him.

Zane and Lilly Callahan were in jail but only for a couple more weeks or more until the trial started. Bobby had seen many trials, you either won or lost.

Mostly the juries were good at leading the justice system, but the judges were assholes sometimes.

Judge Kelly was there judge for them. In the Arraignment Court Alex and Bobby were waiting for the judge. Alex seemed to be petrified of everything; she would stick to him like glue.

When Zane was taken in, she glared at him. He only smiled at her. When Carver asked him for why he did what he did to his detectives.

"Ask Alexandra, she knows all about it," he said slyly. Bobby held her down, she looked so angry at him for holding her down. He saw a tinkle of excitement in his eyes. Tears started to form in Alex eyes.

"Bastard," she whispered. Bobby knew she was cursing at Zane not him. After the hearing Bobby took her to Chinese and went back to his place.

"I wanna testify," she told him, breaking the silence in the car.

"No, your not," Bobby answered, as Alex pulled the car at the front of their apartment.

"Bobby, I have to," she protested, firmly.

"Don't worry. Carver will not make it go to trial," he assured her, getting out of the car. Alex followed him in curiosity.

"Have you talked to him behind my back?" she queried, angrily, as he pressed the button to the code to get in the building.

"No, course not, Alex, I wouldn't do that," he turned to her, blocking her way through the door. He stroked her cheek, softly. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Sorry, I know you wouldn't," she murmured to him. "I won't testify then," she told him.

"Good," he answered and they hugged in the doorway. They went upstairs and watched a classic movie. Alex leaned on Bobby, she snuggled up him. He knew how lucky having Alex by his side all these years.

The Nicole Wallace cases, she helped him through them all. She was his rock, his connection to normal mode.

During the toughest cases, he didn't think no one would stick to him that long, but she did. Her laugh made him smile and pulled her closer. He wasn't really into classic movies as much as Alex was, but he enjoyed the sensation of her warm skin, through her cotton shirt. The smell of her hair, made him excited of having her. He loved her, she loved him. That was the end, but the news struck them both dead in their tracks.

"_Tonight's special updates are the Callahan cases. Zane Callahan has been admitted to trial next month, as ADA. Carver, former New York District Attorney has claimed that his detectives didn't need anymore indecent stages of the horror they had to go through three months ago. Judge Kelly has refused to not have a trial and wants to hear the detective's side of the story._

_Detective Alexandra Eames, claims that he raped her by being held captive and wants nothing to do with the trial, but her partner Detective Robert Goren, pushed for no trail, but now both have to testify with Lilly Callahan, Zane's mother. _

_Lilly has been released following of only being the one who told her crazed son not to get revenge on the detective, who was in Vice, when he was put into jail. _

_Lilly Callahan has claimed to try to rescue the detectives and has been informed by the court she had to visit them for upcoming trial. _

_Thank you, for watching the special update" _

**Bobby** could feel Alex anger rising in horror has the classic movie came back on.

"That's shit," she cried angrily and got up, almost scaring Bobby. "But I don't want to testify," she screamed.

"Lilly has been let out? That's perfect," he muttered angrily. Alex sat back down with Bobby again. Tears streamed down her face. He wiped them away for her, she turned to Bobby.

"How are we gonna do this?" she asked him. "I don't want us to go through it again," she whispered to him. He put a lock of hair behind her ear, and he lingered it for a while. Her eyes were full of confusion, sadness and anger. He pulled her into a hug.

"We can survive, if we are together," he told her. She seemed to calm down a bit and she pulled away. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Everything to going to be all right, she though, hoping Bobby would be right.

**A/N: Don't worry more to come where that came from! Please review I would like to know if its crap or not or if you have any ideas you would like me to write in it! I know it's short but it gets longer eventually! **

**Already up to writing chapter five already! Hoping to get in ten chapters! **

**Also the title is scabbed from the Kathryn Erbe bio from IMDB website, I only realized this was an old movie of hers when I looked up for the eps last week! But any it seems to fit the story so far! I can't believe it's a comedy movie, I thought it sounded like a thriller movie. But anyway hope you enjoyed so far! **


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2 – Surprise **

**The** first thing that Bobby and Alex both noticed when they went back to work after the case was finished, everyone paused like they were in mid-motion, like they were waiting for their reactions.

Alex and Bobby exchanged weird glances at each other. They went to their desks and started to work again on the left over paperwork from case.

Everything seemed to change suddenly.

Deakins called them to their office and Alex almost let out a cry in horror.

There was Lilly Callahan sitting in the chair, where Alex usually sat when they get called to his office. She didn't smile, but she could tell Lilly was enjoying the view. Alex didn't say anything, she couldn't trust herself.

"Close the door, Goren," Deakins ordered. Bobby closed the door, quietly. Silence surrounded the room like a big bubble was on them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked, angrily to Lilly. She broke the silence, as Alex always ended up doing.

"She came here to work out the strategy for the trial," Deakins said, wincing at the sight of Alex's angry face.

"You're fucking kidding me?" she asked him, looking from Deakins and Lilly.

"That's not very lady like, detective," Lilly answered, smirking a little. Alex just glared at her. Bobby had no one what the hell to do? Did Deakins really believe the bullshit news? He had no idea what to say either. Deakins sort of looked embarrassed of the way he was standing.

"If you want justice detective for Zane I have to testify with you as a witness," Lilly said bluntly. Alex was only staring at her like she had two heads.

"I know what he did to you, detective, it wasn't planned," she said in the same tone. Alex turned her back to her, tears started to fall quickly. No! She couldn't let Lilly do this, how did she know? She either was there or he told her. It wouldn't make a difference anyway, she wanted justice. But she had to go to jail to, she deserved to. She plotted most of the crap she had been through. Why now? Why now? She was all she could think. It was totally bullshit of this to happen? She was the mother of a rapist, killer, drug smuggler and now a scum?

Then she saw people staring into the office of curiosity, concern and anger, anger of probably having an attempted murderer in the Major Case Squad office of Captain Deakins. She turned around and found the whole room staring at her. Carver came in suddenly without knocking, which was not like him.

"What's the problem here?" Carver asked and saw Lilly Callahan in the chair where Alex always sat. "Miss Callahan, why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I thought we could work out the trial, seems to me that everyone doesn't trust me," she pouted. Alex rolled her eyes. Bobby saw the look she had on her face. She had the disturbing, rage look in her eyes. He knew she didn't like the fact that she was even in the building.

"No one does Callahan," Bobby finally said. It was the first words he said while they were in the room with Lilly.

"I thought you were mute," she teased at him and gave him a wink. Bobby rolled his eyes at her. Lilly loved the fact she could tease Goren in front of Alex. She glared at her again. Lilly was beginning to get tired of her glares.

"May I speak to Alex in private?" she asked suddenly. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder.

"Only if I come with her," he said protectively. Alex looked at Deakins and Carver. They seemed to have no problem with that request and were already out the door.

"You're probably needed anyway," she scoffed at them. The door closed on them, and Lilly glared at them in hatred.

"'bout frigging time they got the message," she smirked at them. "Now if you two testify with me and say that I tried to rescue you both from my crazy son," she smiled at them. Alex gave her 'are you joking' look and glanced at Bobby. Bobby was staring at her in concern and of course was thinking.

"Lilly I doubt we would do that for you," Alex answered her. Lilly glared at her.

"I could always tell the court you begged me to kill you," she snapped back.

"They wouldn't believe a word," Alex shot back.

"Like I said before, if you want justice I have to testify," she reminded her. Her lawyer was a hard lawyer to win against; he was a complete asshole to any person in the Major Case Squad who wanted to beat him.

"That'll mean you'll be free?" Bobby suddenly asked. Alex looked surprised.

"Then I'm definitely wont testify," she answered quickly.

"Then you'll just have to suffer the consequences won't you?" she sneered to them and walked to the door. "Have a great night you two," she smiled and closed the door.

"She's right," Alex sighed in annoyance, and sat down on Deakins desk. Bobby didn't know what to say to Alex. He was terrified about the threat that Lilly just told them, not a good sign considering she almost killed them both three months ago. Bobby looked into Alex eyes, she had the look she was thousand miles away. He wished he could just kill Lilly for her, but he wasn't going to go that low. He went over to Alex and kissed the top of her head lightly. She smiled at him. He would always be there for her, she knew, always knew that he would do anything for her.

**Chapter 3 on the way. Tell me what you think! **


	3. The Trial Begins

**Chapter 3 – The Trial Begins **

**A month later…**

**Bobby's Apartment **

**Queens **

**Alex** was looking at the view of the sky. She could only see a couple of stars here and there.

The city was beautiful place, the noise, the traffic and the people. It all seemed normal to hear police sirens or ambulance sirens around. Her mind began to wonder, the thought of seeing Zane again would be terrible, almost killing her inside. At the hearing was bad enough, now in court would be even more horrifying than ever.

The lights of city seemed to get brighter as she kept staring. She was like in trance of some kind, like when you want to see your future. Her future seemed to be slipping away slowly and painfully.

Of the way Lilly came into her work place and told them she was going to tell the jury she was the one who wanted them safe not dead. She smirked to herself. What a lying bitch Lilly was. She was going to send her son to jail and stay free. What a great mother she was, lying. Alex tried to contemplate her life being normal again, but she couldn't picture it, not even say it would be normal. She only realized tears were on her face, she wiped them away. Bobby would be calling her soon for dinner. All she said to him that she was going outside of a while. He was watching some comedy marathon that was just starting.

"Alex," she heard Bobby yell from inside. Bobby's voice broke her train of thought.

"Coming," she called back, hoping it sounded casual. She looked at the city one more time and went inside.

**The** first day of the trial seemed tenser than any trial she had been in to testify. Maybe it was because this trial was about her and Bobby; Alex looked at herself in the mirror, studying what she was wearing. Her clothes were the ones she usually wore everyday when she went to work. She tried to smile but that only made it worse.

"Ready, Allie?" Bobby called from the kitchen. She breathed in and sighed. She could do this, she knew she could. She wanted to face Zane Callahan again, to fight back, that's what her dad always used to say. "Don't let anyone tell you what to do, fight back and you tell them what to do" she smiled at that. That was the first thing he told her when she asked about why he was a police officer.

That was his only answer and that answer always came to her mind when the criminals looked at her, teased her and tried to see what her reaction would be. She fought back hard and fast, sometimes she got a kick out of seeing people with sick, twisted minds staring at her in surprise. She went to the kitchen to find Bobby ready with a suit on, like he always had on.

"Ready," she told him. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"We can do this," Bobby said, squeezing her hand and the first time that morning she smiled.

"**Please **stand for Judge Kelly," The bailiff ordered. The court room turned quiet and the woman Judge Kelly came in. Alex knew the judge, she knew her so well. She was the same person, coincidently for the same trial for Zane the first time. Alex was almost about to yell but got interrupted by the Judge Kelly by asking everyone to sit down. Bobby took her hand and sat down. Zane's lawyer, ADA West stood up immediately, getting all the courtroom attention. The jury seemed emotionless about everything. Zane got called up to the stand first. Alex shifted her weight uncomfortably and didn't want to catch Zane's eye. His eyes stared at her. She looked away from him first and she could tell he was grinning.

"Now, Mr. Callahan," ADA West said smiling. "How well do you know Detective Alexandra Eames?"

"I know her well, she arrested me eight years ago," he answered, still staring in her direction. Bobby glared at him.

"What did she arrest you for?"

"Drug dealing and murder," he answered. A wave of whispers went over the court room. Judge Kelly hushed them before the whispers got louder.

"And why did you come back to her?"

"Because I wanted to say I was sorry for killing her friends," he answered, with a flat tone. Alex glared daggers at him.

Without even realizing what she was doing, Alex stood up.

"You fucking bastard," she cried out. Bobby grabbed and hauled her outside before they were escorted out. She struggled against Bobby but she knew he was too strong for her.

"Bobby let go," she cried out angrily.

"Calm down, please, you're making a scene," he whispered to her. Outside of the courtroom where lawyers to defend their defendants. She stopped struggling against him. She finally stopped and sobbed into Bobby's chest. He patted her head, almost like a dog, he soothed her by his whispering words. When she finally looked up to his face, she was blushing.

"Sorry," she whispered to him. He kissed her softly on the forehead and hugged. He didn't really care about the people watching them. Everyone would probably think they were dating but it didn't really matter anymore.

**Alex **made herself go back in the courtroom. She knew she didn't want to but she knew it was worse than not going in. The courtroom went silent as she walked in with Bobby behind her. Judge Kelly rolled her eyes at her. She felt her face go red as Lilly red dress. She could see Lilly grinning. She was having fun watching her squirm.

"Now, Mr. Callahan, did Detective Eames ever talk to you about revenge?"

"Objection, leading," Carver protested angrily, standing up.

"Let him answer, Carver," Judge Kelly answered and turned to Zane.

"Yes," he lied and looked straight at Alex. She gave him a glare, but this time she contained herself from humiliation.

"And what was the revenge on, Zane? Was it the accusation of raping the detective?" his lawyer asked. Carver sat in his chair flaring, where the hell ADA West was getting to. He could feel the tension rising in the room, he could almost feel Bobby's anger rising.

"She did, when I held her captive I didn't rape her, she wanted it," he grinned.

"Objection, leading again your honor," Carver yelled angrily. Zane was getting away with lying in front of the courtroom for the second time in ten seconds. The whispers of surprise rippled through the room

Lilly Callahan was just grinning proudly of what her son was doing; lying was what she was always taught him to do. Alex felt tears in her eyes; Zane was ruing her reputation to everything she lived for.

All she wanted was justice but all she was getting was crap.

"Order, order," Judge Kelly yelled angrily. The courtroom went silent. Alex wiped her tears of hurt and disgust. Lilly must have talked to her son in jail, before the trial. She must have. She was the one with all the sick, twisted ideas of torture. Carver couldn't believe what Judge Kelly was trying to do to his co-workers. He knew Alex would kick the crap out of the Judge Kelly if she couldn't put her in jail for it. Bobby squeezed her hand in support, he didn't think it would help but he did anyway.

"Leading your honor," Carver repeated angrily.

"We know, counselor," Judge Kelly shot back. "Counselors approach the bench," she ordered. Carver and West walked up to the judge.

"West is leading Zane to lie and to encourage him to lie, Kelly," Carver told her.

"Carver, we know you know the Detective very well, but I can't stop Zane from telling the truth," she whispered to him. West grinned suddenly. Carver realized that they were in on both of his detectives. Before Carver couldn't say anything before she dismissed both of them.

"Court adjured, continue nine am tomorrow, better outcomes than today, counselors I hope," she called out and walked away. Alex couldn't how badly the first day of the trial went. Bobby knew how upset she was; he put his arm around her. Alex didn't feel any better than the days he was held captive by Zane and Lilly.

When they were outside the courtroom, waiting for Carver because he wanted to see Judge Kelly again, Lilly came up to both of them.

"Did my son do well?" she asked, slyly. Alex glared at her in hatred. What a bitch to say that to her.

"Do you still want me to testify or not?" Alex snapped at her.

"I thought I was testifying for you?" Bobby asked, in shock.

"No, I'll do it," she answered, hastily. Lilly just grinned at them. She waved her hand like she was the queen and strode past them.

"Better tell Carver then," Bobby told her. He knew not to get into an argument with her; she could be very stubborn sometimes but she was very strong person.

Alex nodded. What am I doing? She asked herself, when she saw Carver finally emerging from the courtroom.

**Sing Sing Correctional Faculty **

"**Zane **its okay, I think she's gonna testify now," Lilly told her son, speaking through the phone. She saw Zane grin, opposite her.

"She's one stubborn woman," Zane snickered to himself. Lilly was still grinning like a child who won the noble prize at the Science Fair.

"Yeah, you're the one that gave her what she always wanted from you," she reminded him. Zane laughed at his mother. She was so right, Alex was too stubborn for her own good to do try and get help.

"I miss you," Zane whispered.

"They treating you well in there?" she asked her son. Her son looked like he was in better shape than before the trail.

"Don't worry, they are," he answered, proudly, grinning widely like a kid that won his first gig as a comedian. "You still going to go along with everything I have said in court today?"

"You were brilliant, fucking brilliant son," she snickered to herself more than to Zane. Zane just smiled proudly.

"Now? What do I do?" he asked, leaning towards her, slowly, not making the guards look suspicious.

"Let her talk on the stand then I'll make my move," she whispered to him. Zane grin widened in excitement. Lilly mirrored her son's grin and knew exactly the right thing to do with the detectives.

**Chapter 4 coming shortly and you can hate me for taking so long. Haven't had the guts to until now! Please review! **


	4. Burning

**Disclaimer: Don't own any CI characters this is to make up for all the other chapters. Dick Wolf rocks! **

**Chapter 4 – Burning **

**Alex** sat down on the couch in Bobby's apartment half frustrated and half confused. She felt like a bus had hit her, not like she would know but she could imagine what it felt like. Her head seem to be spinning in circles that were endless. She tried to think of her life before Zane came back.

All she wanted was peace and she got it, not for very long but she certainly enjoyed it as much as she did. She sighed in annoyance. Bobby was in the kitchen getting coffee. She could almost feel Bobby's sympathy for her from the kitchen; she didn't want to be a vulnerable helpless child that needed all the pity she could get out of him. All she wanted was someone like Bobby to talk to and to understand her. He would want to understand what she thinking and feeling right then and there. She didn't realize Bobby sat down next to her until he put the coffee under her nose. She smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks," she said warmly. Bobby just smiled at her. She guessed he was thinking of what he should say.

"You know Kelly is a bitch," he said, firmly.

"Yeah," Alex murmured to him. "West is gonna rip me to shreds," she added, shaking her head.

"Not if I can help it," Bobby answered, firmly.

"Your ego bruised?" she asked, sarcastically. He laughed at her. It was amazing to him that she could still make a joke in tense situation, like when she shooed off a computer guy for having a website that told you how to kill yourself. He was complaining how his website got shut down and let him off on a plea bargain.

"Now you can do your little dance in hell now," she said sarcastically to him and took his seat. Bobby remembered he smiled widely but didn't dare to laugh because the guy was already pissed off enough.

He remembered her being like that to another suspect when she tried to get something out of him.

Typical her, she managed to find something funny in every situation. Bobby put his arm around her; she snuggled up to him like he was her favourite pillow. She loved the warmth of his strong arm around her small shoulders. She could feel his heart beating in her back; she loved the way he knew what she was thinking.  
Their partnership had gone a long way since they first got together. Alex smiled at remembering Bobby at first sight, all those rumours that put her in doubt if she really wanted to work with a 'super cop' doing weird things in the interrogation room with suspects, making everyone around him wondering what theory he was dreaming up next. But after a while she trusted his judgment so well that she would go along with his theories.

Even if his theories had something completely different from what the case had been displaying from evidence. He was a really something, a piece of work occasionally Deakins described him lately to her. She was just smiled at what Deakins kept describing him as.

Deakins to always describe her as a tough cat, which she didn't know what that meant because he seemed to call her that when she kicked a guy's ass in the interrogation room. Bobby squeezed her hand again. She looked up at him amorously and smiled. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.

**The **next morning Alex woke up in the bed next to Bobby. He must have moved her from the couch last night because she didn't remember moving. She glanced at Bobby who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled and glanced at the digital clock.

It was only five o'clock in the morning, in four hours she had to testify to Zane Callahan. She shook her head in disgust and couldn't believe she let Lilly make her testify for her. She started to feel like she was burning inside her stomach. She thought it could be sickness but it didn't seem to fit what she was thinking of.

Then she realized it could be revenge just like what Zane was burning for his revenge on her.

Burning for revenge was what she was thinking of. It seemed strange to her that she was only burning for it not crying out, or killing for revenge which seemed to be better to fit her situation. Alex quietly got up from the bed and put on her robe. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the study where Bobby's computer sat. She sat down on the black computer chair and turned on the computer.

While the computer was loading she decided to get some coffee from the kitchen. The coffee woke her up more than she thought and sat down in the front of the screen. She saw the background of the computer and realized it was from the Major Case Squad dance.

It was their first year together and they danced. Bobby was the best dancer since her late husband. She smiled at the picture. She couldn't believe how long they had been together solving difficult cases for all those years. She didn't realized how long she was staring at the computer screen because she sensed a shadow near the door.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked, yawning and walking over to her, and sitting down on a vacant chair next to the computer chair.

"Just about to look up stuff," she answered him.

"And that stuff would be Zane or Lilly Callahan?" he guessed and sat down.

"Is it that obvious?" Alex said sarcastically and turned to the screen.

"Yeah," he said softly. "August fourth," he added to her.

"What?"

"The picture, that's when it was taken," Bobby explained and leaned in his chair.

"First dance together," she added in smiling at him.

"I fell in love with you the day I met you," he confessed to her, looking down at the seat.

"Me too," she agreed to him. He looked up at her and smiled at her. Alex remembered hearing those rumours about him being weird during interrogations, smelling dead bodies and doing weird things to get the criminal to confess. She knew he had so many partners before her but they never seemed to stay with him for more than three months or less.

"March fourth," Alex murmured.

"The day we met," they said in unison. Alex kissed Bobby on the lips firmly and pulled away. He smiled at her tenderly and stroked her cheek softly. He only noticed silent tears flowing down her pale face. He wiped them away and kissed again softly. He heard her giggle as he hugged and kissed her again.

"**Detective **can you tell me why you all of sudden want to testify yourself?" ADA West asked her when she was standing outside the courtroom. She looked up at him in surprise and confusion.

"Is that any of your business?" she shot back at him and looked for Bobby. He wanted to talk to Carver before entering the courtroom. He stepped closer to her and smiled.

"I'll rip you to shreds," he hissed at her.

"Is that a threat West?" she sneered at him. "If it was I can get your ass kicked into jail before you can say witness," she challenged him. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"Witness," he scoffed and walked away with a grin on his face, which made shivers down her spine. She looked around and saw Bobby coming towards her with a look of concern on his face. He came over to her and hugged her.

"Did West threaten you?" he asked.

"No," she answered and saw Zane looking at them, his eyes looked like a fire balls from hell. She looked away from him and followed A.D.A West into the courtroom. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Its okay, Carver will take care of you," he whispered in her ear. "I will take care of you," he added softly and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled at him. She knew Bobby was always going to be there for her no matter what happened. She stepped in the courtroom and felt the whole room turn silent like she was criminal getting prosecuted for ten murders in one day. She noticed Lilly sitting up the back grinning like she won first prize in a pie eating competition.

She glanced around and saw Deakins with his wife Angie. She met Angie a couple of times and glad she was there to get support. Carver gave her a pat on the back as she sat down for support.

"Don't worry, Alex I got your back," he whispered to her. She nodded and glanced sideways and saw Bobby sitting with Deakins and Angie.

"All rise," the bailiff said suddenly. Everyone in the courtroom stood up silently as Judge Kelly walked in with her high heels clicking. She sat down and stared at her.

"Sit down," she ordered and was still staring at Alex. Alex sat down and leaned in Carver ear.

"Did I do something to piss Kelly off," she whispered.

"She hates every woman on the stand," he answered to her and sat back. Alex rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Carver stood up and addressed the jury.

"Jury, I can tell you now this isn't a fair trial, first Detective Eames unwanted past, Zane Callahan has come back and killed off her friends. Secondly she has been raped by a juvenile criminal who apparently wanted revenge on her for sending him to jail where he belongs and thirdly for not having the perpetrator thrown into jail in the first place," he breathed in silently. "I would like to call up Detective Alexandra Eames to the stand," he addressed. Alex stood up silently and went to the stand. Judge Kelly was glaring at her like she was Satan of hell.

Alex breathed in deeply and looked around the room. Bobby was sitting next to Deakins who was looking worried, like when the brass was skinning him for more answers of a tough case. Angie, his wife was giving her a small smile. She smiled back weakly.

"So, Detective how long, have you known Mr. Callahan?" Carver asked, stepping towards her, with his eyes full of concern.

"Eight years," she answered, numbly. She could only hear the footsteps of Carver pacing from her to the jury.

"Detective did you want to raped in a basement?" he asked.

"No, I didn't ask for it," she answered. Carver was taking care of her all right.

"Would you like to tell us the story of in the basement?"

"Yes," Alex answered, nervously and took a deep breath. She explained them very thoroughly of what Zane and Lilly did to during those hours she was held captive. The way they mentally and physically tortured her and Bobby during the horrible hours. When Zane raped her and the way he left her. When she was finished Carver thanked her and sat down. ADA West stood up immediately a smile playing on his face. Oh no, she thought, worriedly. Here comes the killer.

"Detective Eames, why do you think Zane raped you?" he asked, turning himself to the jury.

"I don't know," she answered, firmly.

"Did Zane tell you why he raped you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" he said, tilting his head to the side. Alex almost laughed because she had seen the same move some many times during investigation when Bobby was questioning a suspect.

"Because he apparently loved me," she answered, the whole courtroom went silently. Bobby looked at Alex; her eyes were full of hurt.

"When did he tell you this?" A.D.A. West asked, quickly.

"When I was held captive, after raping me," she answered, angrily. "He asked me 'he's still winning isn't he?' I was confused at first but he was talking about my partner Detective Goren," she answered, confidently. West's eyes grew wider in excitement. He glanced at Zane then back at her. Zane mouthed 'thank you' to her and blew her a kiss. Alex started to panic; she suddenly knew what she got herself into.

"What do you think he meant by that?" ADA West asked, swiftly.

"I-I don't know," she stammered. Bobby was slightly confused but suddenly realized what was happening.

"Maybe, it's because you are sleeping with him, is that right Detective?" A.D.A. West asked her. The whole courtroom sprung into noise and gasps, making Alex even more nervous than ever. Shit, shit, that damn bastard, he knew, she thought angrily. She wanted to kick herself for everything she said.

"Order, order," Judge Kelly yelled, the gavel pounding on the desk. The room suddenly went quiet and waited for the trial to go on.

Carver stood up in anger.

"Objection, badgering the witness," he yelled, making the whole jury jump in fright. ADA West was smirking with joy as he saw the look on her face.

"Sustained," Kelly snapped. "Please answer the question, Detective," she added and glanced at West. Alex looked from Deakins to Bobby. Deakins was listening very closely, his eyes questioning her answer. The courtroom was so silent you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the building.

"Answer the question, Detective," Judge Kelly ordered, angrily. She hesitated, looking from Bobby to ADA West.

"Yes," Alex answered, softly.

"What was that, Detective," ADA West pushed on. Alex glared at him furiously.

"YES," she screamed, angrily standing up. "And what the hell does that have to do with me getting raped and my three fucking friends getting killed by this drug addicted bastard, over here," she added angrily.

"Sit down, Detective, or I will put you contempt," Judge Kelly sneered at her. Alex sat down and hung her head, not letting anyone see how upset she was. The outburst came out so suddenly that she knew she would never be able to win the trial and never have justice for her friends.

**A/N: Thank you for waiting for the chapter since I sort of promised to post shortly after and remember to review! I can take criticism of any kind even maybe harsh but all I want to do is to get better! Thank you. **


	5. Trust

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews especially from SecretPhoniex27 and MARY T! You guys are great and thanks for staying with me. **

**Chapter 5 – Trust **

**Alex** Eames was sitting on the bench of Central Park.

Bobby was in the car getting the notes from the trial that day. Carver insisted on giving them the paper to give more strategies for more trial to come.

The wind was low and the park was filled with families and couples. She smiled at the thought of being happy. The air smelt like hotdogs and she suddenly realized she was hungry. She looked around to see someone staring at her, it was Zane Callahan. She stood up in fright and wanted to get away from him. Zane came over with a look of concern on his face.

"Detective," he said in a flat tone.

"You got bail?" she murmured, not bothering to make a scene. She didn't want to destroy the bright atmosphere of the park, with children everywhere she didn't want to make their lives in danger of the Callahan's.

"Yep, after your outburst Kelly made me plea again and I got out," Zane told her.

"She can't do that," she said angrily, stepping away from him.

"She can now," he snapped at her. Alex glared at him.

"Whatever you're trying to do, you're not gonna win," she sneered at him.

"That's what I said before you threw me in jail," he shot back. Alex stared at him.

"And you expect to give you sympathy, you deserve to burn in hell along with your whore of a mother," Alex hissed, furiously and turned away from him. Zane started to burn in rage and swung her back around with more force than he wanted to. She struggled but his grasp was like steel.

"Let go," she said firmly, burning into his eyes. Zane eyes were like balls of fire of hatred, he tighten his grip a little more before he let go. Alex was surprise of how much stronger he was since he held her captive. "You got your revenge what the hell else do you want?" she snapped at him angrily.

"You already know," he answered, and walked away, brushing past her. Her eyes filled up with tears, they slid down her face. She looked down and saw a picture of a fetus. She looked back to Zane but he was gone.

Then when she looked back, she saw the writing on the bottom of the picture 'Baby Chrissie' in her writing. Tears filled her eyes more and before she could pick it up a shadow came over her. She looked up to find Bobby staring at her with a questioning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, dropping the files on the grass. He hugged tightly.

"The picture," she murmured in his shirt. He looked down and saw the picture of the fetus. He picked it up carefully and realized he was looking at her fetus. He looked around in anger and his eyes burn in rage.

"Zane? Did he give this to you?" he asked her, firmly. She nodded weakly.

"He's gonna pay for this," he said angrily and started to storm off. Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't," she cried out. He looked at her questioning.

"Why not?" he yelled at her angrily. He immediately regretted it, she shrank back and she looked even petite than she already was. He never liked to yell but his frustration took over him, he sounded like his mother when she was drunk.

"Fine! Be an asshole then," she snapped and stormed off. Bobby stared at her. He didn't want to be end up in a fight at this stage of the trial it was too fragile.

"Alex, wait!" he yelled and caught up to her. She was walking a faster pace than he ever seen. He grabbed her by the arm and held her. She ripped her arm out of his grasps, spun around and glared at him. He had never seen her so angry and upset before, he saw stained tears down her face. He wanted to wipe them away but he didn't want to do a wrong turn on her or she might kill him for it.

"Please," he pleaded to her. She stared at him, still studying him. Before he noticed she was in his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He could tell she was breaking. Her soul was breaking so slowly he never realized how hard she was controlling her emotions to try and not to cry in front of anyone. She was a strong woman, he loved that about her but she didn't have to act tough around him to know she was human.

"C'mon lets go home," he whispered to her. She nodded and walked hand in hand with him to the car.

**11th Floor, Major Case Squad**

"_**Special **news bulletin on the Callahan cases._

_Today in court Detective Eames confessed of sleeping with her partner Detective Goren, sources say they have been together for over seven months now. This will jeopardize any justice for the case. _

_A.D.A. Carver has told sources that the trial is not being fair and wants Lilly Callahan to be prosecuted of murder, kidnapping, assaulting an officer and being a partner in crime with her son. _

_Lilly Callahan has denied any involvement in any crime and wants Detective Eames to be safe and in good health. _

"_I just want her to not be scared of my son anymore," she said, sadly in an interview recently. "All I want for her is a normal life with her partner and job." _

_Detective Goren has been asked to testify tomorrow morning as his partner told the court about them sleeping together. Judge Kelly has informed Captain Deakins about splitting the detectives…" _

"**Goren**…Eames I'm disappointed in you two," Captain Deakins said, firmly, turning off the radio and sitting down at his desk. He leaned in his chair and looked at his detectives. Alex had her head down and Bobby was staring at the wall.

"Sorry Captain," Alex answered, still with her head down.

"You know what this could do to you reputations," Deakins said firmly. "I'm getting grilled by the Chief of D's," he informed them. "I'm gonna gave to split…"

"No," Bobby cut in angrily, standing up.

"Detective."

"We're the best team, Major Case has ever had," he protested, furiously.

"I know that," Deakins yelled back. Alex was sitting quietly, listening to the two men. She was thinking of what to do about the trial, ever since they have seen Lilly everything had gone wrong.

"How do you suppose we keep you two together?"

"I don't know, you have them eating out of your hand because we've solved so many cases together, don't you see. We are great together outside and inside of work," he explained. Alex started to tune in the conversation and had an idea.

"Captain," she interrupted. Deakins and Bobby stopped and looked at her; it was like they realized she was there for the first time. "What if we prove that we can still work together?"

"How?" Deakins queried, raising an eyebrow.

"We prove that Lilly is up to something," she answered, standing up with Bobby.

"How do you know she is?"

"Because she hates us as much as Zane does, she would do anything to ruin our reputation," she told him. Deakins glanced at Bobby, giving her 'do you agree' look.

He nodded. No matter what one of them said they always ended up sticking together, like when they had to catch Henry Talbot, a man that preyed on petite women. Alex agreed without question but looked a little uncomfortable by the end.

Deakins sighed, Alex him those pleading looks at him. They were the best detectives in Major Case.

"Ok," he agreed. Alex and Bobby grinned at each other and headed towards the door. "But one condition," he stopped them. They both turned back.

"Yes?" Bobby asked.

"Don't make out in public," he joked. Alex giggled and rolled her eyes. Bobby smiled, opening the door for Alex and walked away together.

**The Bronx, Callahan's Apartment **

**The Next Morning **

**Alex **and Bobby knocked again for the second time. They glanced at each other. The Callahan's were definitely up to something. The door opened and there stood Lilly Callahan. She looked confused at first then a smile spread across her face.

"Can we talk?" Bobby asked, and pushed his way through without hearing Lilly's answer.

"OK, only if you talk," she answered, slyly. Alex scoffed and bumped past her. Alex knew she wouldn't do anything to her with the trial on the line.

"So, Miss. Callahan, how do you adjust being an eccentric bitch like you are?" Alex asked, looking at the photos on the wall. She realized there was never Zane's father in any pictures. Bobby was checking out something in the kitchen.

"Detectives, don't you need a search warrant for that?" she asked, walking hastily towards Alex.

"We're not searching, so we don't need one," Alex answered, and followed Bobby. He was near the knives of the kitchen. He was playing with a nice sharp one. Lilly looked on the breaking point of nervousness. Alex glanced at Bobby.

"That was nice of you giving the Zane the courage to let out the big secret," Bobby snickered at her. "Well done," he added, lifting up a five inched knife and slamming into the slide.

"Do you want the booby prize for getting us into trouble?" Alex said sarcastically and leaned towards Lilly on the table, lifting an eyebrow on her.

"Nice try detectives," Lilly laughed at them and stepped back. Zane came in and stared at the detectives.

"Am I interrupting something here, mother?" he asked, in a flat tone. The same tone he used on Alex when they met in Central Park by mistake. Alex shivered at the thought the day before.

"No, dear of course not," Lilly replied, smiling at the detectives. Alex glared at him but didn't say anything. Bobby saw the look in her eyes. He cleared his throat and headed towards the door.

"We're done here," Bobby said, firmly and took Alex's hand.

"We might as well talk about the trial since we're all here," Zane suggested, smirking at them. He walked through their hands forcefully so they would break apart.

"Have you told him about it?" Zane asked Alex, putting his head close to ear. She froze and glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Allie," he snapped at her. She looked at Lilly and then at Zane.

"We kept your secret pretty good, detective," Lilly laughed and glanced at Bobby. Bobby looked confused and kept trying to get Alex's eyes to his. She avoided them.

"Don't believe what they say," Alex told him, hastily.

"What in the fuck are they talking about, Alex?" Bobby almost screamed. Lilly grinned at them. Their plan was working like cooking up a nice birthday cake. Alex almost looked like she was in tears and she started to shake her head at him.

"Don't believe what they say," she pleaded to Bobby. Zane was studying Bobby's reaction.

"Do you want us to tell him, Lex?" Zane suggested to her. Alex turned towards Zane and glared at him. "So, you haven't told him, what a surprise," he laughed at her.

"Tell me what?" Bobby shrieked suddenly. He looked like he was about to break something. Alex tried to move but Zane stepped in her pathway.

"C'mon Lexie, tell him," he teased her, putting his hand under her chin. She glared at him furiously again. "Tell him for your own good," he whispered to her.

Alex nodded and turned towards Bobby, dried tears were already on her face.

"Alexandra, I would formally advise you to do the right thing for once in your lonely life," Lilly sneered at her. Alex gave Bobby eye contact and this time he could see her deep dark secret she had been hiding within her soul. He remembered when he was teenager, he heard someone say in human relations class, the eyes were the window to the soul. He couldn't believe that he could actually see a woman so lost and lonely, a woman that he trusted his instincts with, his mind with, that she could lie to his face and he wouldn't even be able to detect the vibes of nervousness and guilt.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, softly.

"Go, on tell him, sweetheart," Lilly ordered, angrily.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Zane's fault," Alex sobbed.

"What the hell did you do?" Bobby yelled, furiously at Zane, stepping angrily towards him. Zane stepped back away, bringing his hands up, almost like surrendering.

"Let your girlfriend explain," he shot back, laughing. He loved the sight of Alex being in between telling a lie or telling the truth. He loved the look on her face when she realized he didn't know. Bobby went to Alex and held her shoulders.

"Its okay, I trust you enough. If it was a mistake I will forgive you," he murmured to her, she started to quiet down a little. She nodded slowly.

"I-I," she stammered, awkwardly and glanced around at Lilly. "It wasn't a mistake. I was once married to Zane Callahan." Bobby looked from Zane to Lilly back to Alex. That was it, he thought.

"She's still paying our taxes for us, eight whole years she's been doing that," Lilly explained to Bobby. Bobby scratched his head and turned to Zane.

"Married?" he asked, half-squealing. Zane shrugged.

"Not a bad kisser I'll say," Zane grinned at him. Bobby glared at him.

"Then why do live here?"

"You don't need to know that," Lilly snapped at him.

"Cover story?" Bobby answered. Zane glanced from his mother to him. Alex started to shrink in the background; she felt she in one of drama cops shows where everything slowly starts to fall into place.

"Are you telling me, most of the basement stuff was an act?"

"No, that was revenge don't worry," Zane answered.

"Bobby lets go," Alex said, quietly.

"No," he snapped at her. He didn't do that often but she could understand that he was getting frustrated by what was going on.

"Is that why you didn't want to testify in the first place?" Bobby asked Alex.

"What? Because I didn't want, I wanted everything to over with that's why," she answered, angrily.

"You didn't want to let our big secret, but you didn't care about ours, right?" Bobby said, meeting her eyes. Her eyes seem to go darker the more he said to her.

"Don't you dare do this? I still care about our secret getting which unfortunately it got out by Zane's lawyer dragging it out of me, that wasn't deliberate," she protested angrily.

"Of course it was," he snapped.

"It wasn't. You said you trusted me," she sobbed.

"The trust has failed, now. It's gone now," he told her and stormed out of the room and slamming the front door.

"Bobby wait!" she screamed at him. Zane grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her back.

"He's not coming back, just admit he's not coming back," he hissed in her ear. Alex sobbed again and fell to the ground. Lilly watched her break down even more than months ago. She was suffering so bad she couldn't wait to do more to her mentally, as she learned it was definitely better than physically hurting her.

"The trust has gone now, dear," Lilly whispered to her, pushing back a lock of hair out of her face. She saw her eyes, still blood shot from all the crying. "The trust has gone," she repeated to her.

**Bobby's Apartment, Queens **

**Bobby** kicked the chair, aiming it at the wall. He walked from the Callahan's apartment and didn't even feel worn out.

He smashed the wall but didn't make a dint. He swore he used enough force to a make a massive dint that the next door neighbors would get cranky at him for making an awful racket. He went to their bedroom and threw the pillows around the room, making sure all his anger got out on the furniture.

Then he saw the laptop on Alex's bedside table. It had the picture of them two at the Thanksgiving party. He sat down on her side of the bed, trying to ignore the smell of her perfume she always wore. He studied the picture carefully; they were both smiling at each other. He remembered how he asked her to dance, she answered by making a sarcastic joke.

"C'mon dance with me," Bobby asked, shyly at his almost one year partner Alex Eames. She gave him one of her 'you're kidding' looks, he was slowly getting used to her sarcasm.

"I can't dance well," she answered, smiling at him.

"I'll teach you," he offered her, placing his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist and one on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen a bit. He didn't want to seem like he was throwing himself at her.

"Just follow me," he murmured in her ear. She giggled.

When they started to move he felt her relax. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Bobby kept moving slowly for her, he liked the feeling of a woman leaning on him.

He smiled to himself and saw Deakins smiling at him. Maybe Alex was going to stay for more than a year maybe two years instead. Bobby smiled at himself, some people were staring. They had never seen Bobby so close to someone before. He stopped suddenly and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Nothing," he answered, awkwardly and glanced around. Alex looked around and saw some people pretending to look somewhere other than them. She hated when Bobby was trying not to close to her, it really annoyed her.

"Bobby, please I like dancing with you," she pleaded and grabbed his hand. "I don't care what they think," she whispered to him. Bobby nodded and they went to the same position as before. Alex leaned on him again. She loved the warm comfort of her partner with his hand on her waist. She didn't care if someone thought he was strange person or thought he was had the weirdest interrogation styles in Major Case Squad. He was the best cop on the 11th floor and deserved more respect than anyone; she hated how people judged him so quickly before getting to know him. She respected him so much that every time a case got to him she let him be alone to calm down. Every time he started to let her in on the cases she felt respect even more.

Bobby smiled at the memory of them dancing. He didn't realize that the laptop was still on. He closed the laptop and laid on the bed thinking. His mind started to swirl in questions that he wanted answered, more he thought the more he realized she was telling the truth about the basement torture. That was real, so real that Zane did rape Alex almost right in front of him. He wanted to keep his promise to her, even if she didn't tell him the truth from the start, he still loved her. Loved her so much he would die for her.

**A/N: I know it's cheesy at the end! Thanks for reading and remember to review! **


	6. Against All Odds

**Chapter 6 – Against All Odds **

**The Bronx, Callahan's Apartment**

"**Alex**, Alex, calm down Bobby ain't coming back for you," Zane said soothingly to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She was still on the ground sobbing in fright and anger. Lilly was smiling in victory. This time they were going to play the game their way by telling Alex Eames what to do not Alex telling them what to do.

Zane crouched down to her height and pulled her up roughly, making her face his mother. Lilly stroked her cheek softly and grinned at her. Alex glared angrily at her.

"This was all, your fault," she hissed at her furiously struggling against Zane.

"It didn't come out of my mouth," Lilly answered, slyly.

"You provoked me," she snapped at Lilly.

Then before Lilly could register she kicked Zane in groin and ran away towards the door. Lilly was faster than her and blocked her way out. Alex groaned in annoyance.

"Can you just let me pass I need to see Bobby," she asked, almost politely. Lilly shoved her back towards Zane who was still holding his groin in agony and pain.

Alex almost laughed at the sight of his eyes trying to contemplate the pain.

"You think that's funny, detective?" Lilly snapped at her, angrily, advancing on Alex. Lilly had her hand up to threaten Alex, she backed away quickly. "You should know by now, if you mess with my son, you mess with me," she hissed at Alex. She grinned at Alex and put her hand under Alex's chin. Zane came up behind Alex and held onto her waist.

"We tell you what to do now," he ordered her. Alex glared at her and shoved Zane away.

"No, that wasn't the deal," she protested angrily and turned around to Zane. "The deal was for you to go to jail and your mother to go away from here and leave me the hell alone."

"That ships not gonna sail now," Zane shot back, furiously. Lilly smirked in her direction.

"Fuck this I'm going," Alex screamed and shoved past Lilly and slammed the door. Alex went to the elevator and pushed down hastily, hoping a vacant elevator will appear quickly as she was pushing the button. She knew Zane was coming soon. As she turned to see if Zane or Lilly followed her, an elevator appeared. She smiled in joy and the doors closed and sighed in relief. She was safe from them, but for how long?

"**Bobby?" **Alex screamed, knocking on the door, furiously. "Bobby?" she called again. She sighed in annoyance. She knew Bobby was there, probably sitting on the couch wondering what to do and who to trust anymore. She stopped abruptly and leaned on the door, closing her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing down her face. Bobby was a very sensitive person and he hated being left in the dark about anything. She knew he was pissed off at her for not telling the truth but all she wanted was to explain why.

Alex waited a few more minutes before she started to walk away.

"Alex!" Bobby called out, opening the door in surprise. She turned back from the sound of her name, she smiled. Bobby didn't return the smile, he stared at her, like he was trying to think if he was in a dream or not.

"Bobby," she answered, walking towards him. He didn't move. When she was in front of him he put his arms around her, tightly. She returned the hug and snuggled up against him.

"Sorry," Alex murmured in his chest. She felt his head nod and she looked up.

"Come inside," Bobby said to her and grabbed her hand. She closed the door behind them, Bobby let go of her hand and sat on the couch.

"Look, Bobby I-"

"Alex, I'm such-"

They stopped and smiled at each other.

"Ladies first," Bobby offered and gestured to the seat the space next to him. Alex nodded and took space next to him. He put his arm around her instantly and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Bobby, I'm sorry," Alex told him. "If I told you everything you wouldn't believe me," she added, looking up at him.

"Try me," Bobby challenged her. She smiled.

"When I was in vice, the first thing I was told to do was to get this man, that happened to be Zane Callahan, to love me on the spot and drag him to where the police could get in the act with me. I wasn't to sure what to do but every time I talked to him I melted like chocolate. So I let him go every time we got close to the where the spot was I always managed to steer him away from the place. The vice squad always thought he was known we were tracking him and never got to the place.

Anyway we got attached to each other and very quickly I started to see him outside of work. I know that was bad of me but for some reason I didn't fired because I was a juvenile cop and he provoked me to see him outside of work.

Which he pretty much did, then when Lilly found out I was a cop, she black mailed me into marrying her son for telling everyone that I slept with her son.

I knew exactly what I was doing with Zane. So I did, I paid for everything but then when the precinct found out that he was a drug dealer killing prostitutes for their money, they sent me on the job since I knew how to get him easily. This time I sent him to jail."

Alex sighed in relief to tell him the whole story of why she was married to Zane Callahan in first place. Bobby hugged her to his side.

"Thank you," he answered to her. "For telling me the truth," he replied kissing her on the lips.

"**Detective **Goren is it true that you have been sleeping with your partner, Detective Eames?" ADA West questioned again, for the second time in a row. The first time he asked, all Bobby said was yes. Bobby was guessing he wanted more out of him than an 'yes' or 'no' answer from him.

"For seven months at least, yes," Bobby answered.

"Why?"

"Because it just happened."

"Because what happened?"

"She was at my place because we were getting my stuff to stay over her place. She needed witness protection, so Captain Deakins assigned me to stay with her until the Callahan case was supposed to finish," Bobby explained, glancing at Alex in the courtroom. She looked nervous and kept glancing at Zane, who was in the seat diagonal to her.

"Why did Captain Deakins assign you? Why not someone from witness protection unit?"

"Because he thought me, being her partner, would be better protection from the case. Also he trusted us together, we are the best team Major Case has had," he clarified to him. A.D.A West gave a lopsided smile to Bobby. Bobby narrowed his eyes at him carefully; he wasn't sure what else to say. He cleared his throat. The jury seemed to be waiting for something else to happen.

"Anything else?" Judge Kelly asked him. West smiled.

"That's all, your honor," he answered and went back to his seat. Carver stood up.

"No further questions, your honor," he told her and sat back down. Before Judge Kelly dismissed the courtroom, ADA West stood up.

"Yes, counselor?" she asked, annoyed.

"I have another witness to call up," he said quickly.

"Who?"

"Lilly Callahan," he answered. Alex gasped. She wasn't supposed to testify till tomorrow when Carver agreed that would be better. The whole room went quiet and Lilly stood up, grinning in satisfaction of the silence her name made. Her heels clicked to the stand, while Judge Kelly was eyeing her. Bobby walked past her without saying a word and sat next to Carver.

"Proceed," Judge Kelly ordered. A.D.A West stood in front of Lilly Callahan.

"Now Miss Callahan, how was Detective Goren when Detective Eames was kidnapped by your son?"

"Devastated of course," she answered, smiling at the jury. The jury always seemed to like people when they cried on the stands, like the first trial she was with Zane. Lilly had too much pride to keep before anyone would be able to see her cry in public. She could see Alex staring at her, glaring in fury and trying not to cry. This is gonna be fun, she thought to herself, happily and gave her a grin.

"How did you know Detective Eames was in New York?" ADA West asked.

"I tracked her down and when my son got out of jail in New Jersey we came to find her," Lilly explained to A.D.A. West. West nodded.

"Did your son ever mention Detective Eames wanting revenge for you? Did she contact at you when your son was in jail?" he asked.

"Yes, a number of times."

"How many exactly?"

"Three times a week."

"That's quite a lot for a Detective to be concern of your son?"

"She owed money to us," Lilly said firmly, looking straight at Alex. Alex glared. Lilly saw Captain Deakins hand on her knee, almost like he was trying to keep her from leaping to her. Lilly smirked at her. "She slept with my son," Lilly yelled suddenly.

"That's total bullshit," Alex screamed in frustration.

"Get her out of here," Judge Kelly yelled. The security guards grabbed her and lead her out of the courtroom. Bobby followed and went to Alex. Alex started to head for the door but Bobby held her arm. He dragged her out of the courtroom and she leaned against the wall. She seemed angry and he waited until she calmed down enough to her.

"This court is fucking rigged," she said angrily and started to pace back and forth. Bobby studied her thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can try and co-operate with the trial," he suggested and made Alex stop. She turned to him and glared at him.

"Me, co-operate with the Callahan's?" she shrieked, making the people walking by stare. "No, I'm sick of getting pushed around by them; it's pissing me off so much I feel like killing them!"

Then Alex knew her destiny of winning had crumbled when she saw Judge Kelly across the hall in the doorway of the courtroom. She looked like she was about to talk to Alex about a second outburst in her courtroom. All Judge Kelly smiled and turned back into the courtroom. Alex stared at her back until the door closed behind her. She put her hand on her head, trying not to scream.

Against all odds the judge witnessed her threat to the Callahan's and they could go free.

**Chapter 7 coming soon! **


	7. Revenge

**A/N: Hey there, just so you know there is a graphic sex scene, its not long but its my first time of writing one, so please forgive me if it is crap. WARNING: character death! And very bad language in this chapter, I can't believe how much I could write! Anyway thanks for waiting enjoy! **

**Chapter 7 – Revenge **

**Alex **and Bobby were sitting on the couch, watching the news about the trial, of course all the networks wanted to get an interview with both of them. They hadn't spoken since the trial. Alex rolled her eyes after the news was finished.

"Load of crap," she muttered and headed for the kitchen. Bobby followed her, studying her actions, he could tell she was really pissed off.

"Would you?" he asked, Alex stopped short of filling up the kettle.

"Would I, what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him, furiously. Bobby looked down at the floor and looked back up. She had exactly the same expression on her face as he looked away.

"You bastard," she yelled.

"What?"

"You actually think I would kill them!" she shrieked at him angrily and threw the mug she was holding on the ground, the mug shattered and spread across the whole floor. Alex looked shocked and hurt, tears were filling her eyes. Bobby went over and picked up some of the pieces of the mug.

"I'm sorry," Bobby apologized, awkwardly, to her. Alex started to help pick the pieces of broken mug and she stopped for a second.

"I feel like this," she murmured.

"Broken," he put in and glanced at her. Alex smiled at him.

"I'll buy you a new one," she offered, when they picked up the last piece and threw it in the trash.

"Don't sweat it," Bobby replied and hugged her tenderly and kissed her on the neck. Alex responded by her hands grabbing his belt. She undid his belt and pulled his pants down. Bobby slipped out of them, while Alex was pulling off her shirt, revealing her bra that was almost see through. Alex kissed Bobby passionately on the lips, while Bobby was heading towards their bedroom. They fell on the bed, still in their passionate embrace and Bobby pulled Alex jeans off. He kissed her stomach and headed towards her groin; Alex giggled and started to feel a rush of pleasure taking over her body. He kissed it as passionately as he did her mouth. Alex loved the feel of his tongue on her skin and felt an orgasm coming on. She felt Bobby kissed her passionately; he found her clit and rubbed his tongue gently across it. He slid up to her chest and blew his tongue against her breast. Alex's hands were exploring and found his penis. Bobby felt her hands on his penis; he let out a cry of joy. He loved the way she felt him, her small hands could go places many couldn't. She let go and let him get inside her. Alex loved the feel of him inside her, she felt so safe with him around. He was going slowly and she wanted to go faster and harder.

"Faster," she commanded. Bobby loved the sound of her voice and obeyed. "Bobby," she moaned. Alex could feel the heat of their bodies together; it felt she was one with him. She wished the moment would never end.

**Morning After **

**Alex** woke up in Bobby's arms; she felt the strong muscular arms around her. She smiled to herself. She could feel the rhythm of Bobby's breathing; she loved the feel of his chest going up and down. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She reached over to the bedside table and looked at caller ID. J. Deakins was displayed on the screen. Alex decided to answer it.

"Alex," she answered, casually. She felt Bobby moving and squeezed her tighter.

"You're not gonna believe this," Deakins answered.

"What?" she asked, sitting up, Bobby opened his eyes to see Alex looking worried.

"I think you need to see this for yourself," he replied and hung up. Alex hung up and saw Bobby was awake.

"What's wrong," he asked, stretching. Alex shook her head and started to get dress.

"We have to go," she replied, putting on her bra and top. She saw her jeans half-way out the bedroom door and grabbed them before getting her underpants on. Bobby was still staring at Alex, struggling to put on her jeans.

"Get dressed, Bobby," Alex commanded went into the bathroom. Bobby finally got up and started to get dressed. Alex quickly brushed her hair quickly and gave her teeth a quick brush. She saw Bobby putting on his pants and T-shirt and fluffed out his hair.

"Ready," he called out. Alex rolled her eyes at him, he always had it easy. She rubbed on cream on her face and hands, then grabbed her purse. She quickly put on her holster, placed her gun and gave Bobby his.

"Let's go," she said, firmly and Bobby followed her out to the SUV.

**One Police Plaza**

**11th Floor **

**Alex **and Bobby walked in to see their desks been trashed and papers missing about the trial.

"Shit, they must have been here during the shift change," Alex cursed loudly and sat at her desk. The photo of her nephew was gone and the photo of childhood dog was broken. Bobby went over to his desk and found his chair was broken and saw a note on his phone. He picked it up and recognized the writing.

_Dear Bobby and Alex _

_Finally noticed you two are never gonna get us convicted for murder. Give up and let us take our last revenge on you. Now or never, let's play. _

Bobby screwed up the paper and threw at his desk angrily.

"What's that?" Alex asked, shakily and grabbed the ball of paper. Alex shook her head in anger. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat down on her chair. She stared at her desk; she suddenly drew her arm up and shoved everything off her desk in anger. Everyone in the squad room turned to stare at her. Bobby glanced up as she stormed out the door.

"Alex!" he called out, leaving the note. She pushed the button to the ground floor and waited for the elevator to stop. She didn't turn to face Bobby when he called out. She suddenly was very determined to get rid of the Callahan's for good.

**Bronx, New York **

**Callahan's Apartment **

**Alex **knocked on the door for the forth time, getting more frustrated every time she knocked. If one of them didn't answer in the next ten seconds she would blow the lock on the door, not caring if anyone heard her. Just as she was about to get her gun out, the door swung open and stood Lilly. She had a massive smirk on her face that made Alex even more furious than ever. She put the gun to her face.

"Put your hands up," she ordered and backed Lilly into her apartment. Zane emerged from the back and grinned when he saw her.

"What's wrong Alex?" he asked, walking casually towards her, noticing his mother was at gun point.

"Shut the fuck up, Zane," she snapped at him, heatedly. Zane laughed and turned to his mother, she had the smirk still plastered on her face.

"Alexandra, what's wrong did I hit a nerve," she scoffed, walking away from her.

"I said put your fucking hands up!" Alex shrieked in anger. Zane walked up to her so quickly she didn't realize he had her gun at her face. Alex sobbed and dropped to the ground. She was doomed this time; she knew it already, the way Zane and Lilly smiling. Zane walked up to her and pulled her up roughly on the scruff of her collar. She tried to fight but she couldn't. She didn't want to give up, but she didn't have the energy to care weather she died or lived. Zane pushed her up against the wall with her gun in her face.

"We knew you would come," he hissed to her.

"This time I know where I am," she shot back, spitting in his face. Zane wiped the spit away and let her fall to the ground. Lilly was beside Zane whispering in his ear. Then as she was about to get up, she heard the door smash open.

"Hands up, Callahan's," a man's voice shouted from the door. Alex smiled and knew it was Bobby.

"Why would we do that?" Lilly snapped and grabbed Alex by the hair. She screamed in fright. Bobby had the gun pointed at Lilly. She laughed in his face and put Alex in front of her as a shield. Bobby shook his head at her.

"Let her go," he ordered. Zane was staring at Bobby, like he was profiling him to see what weaknesses he could find.

"You still love her after what she did to you?" Zane asked.

"Yes, if you love someone as much as I do, I forgive her for everything," Bobby shouted at her. "My life is Alex, I love her."

"Would you do anything for her?" Lilly said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Anything," Bobby answered, still the gun trained on Lilly. "You let her go and we can work at a deal, for everyone."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex whispered. Bobby ignored her and kept his gun on Lilly.

"I recall you telling me you would die for her, is that correct?" Lilly asked, shoving Alex to the ground, landing hard on her knees.

"Yes!" Bobby screamed. "Don't fuck me around like this! I hate it! Why don't you kill me now and spare the show?"

"Bobby, don't do this," Alex mange to scream and shoved back into the wall behind Lilly.

"If you want a fair show, you have to put your gun for me," she told him. Alex made a move towards him but Zane caught her by the waist.

He kissed her cheek softly and felt around her chest. Alex struggled forcefully. Bobby shook his head at Zane, in response felt near her thighs, giving Bobby an evil grin. Alex kicked him hard in the shin, he let out a cry and Lilly grinned and pulled the trigger before Bobby put his gun down.

"Bobby!" she screamed in fright. He fell on the ground with a thump, blood pouring out of his shirt. Alex knelt down where his wound was. She sobbed and ripped his shirt revealing the wound. Thick blood oozed out of the bullet wound, which was near his chest. Just as she about to take her jacket off to stop the bleeding, Lilly pulled her by the hair away and threw her back to Zane. Zane was still flinching in pain but was angrier than ever at her before. Lilly trained the gun on Alex, with the evil grin on her face. She struggled against Zane's tight grip.

"Give up, Allie," Zane mocked her. Lilly pushed the gun in her temple hard and heard the scared sounds of her breathing.

"The end has come," Lilly hissed at her. Alex glared at her. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"No," she answered, softly, tears flowing down her face.

"Good," Lilly snickered and slammed the gun across her face. Alex felt her world turn upside down; she hated the feeling of sickness. She could feel a bruise growing on the side of her, before she could register anything; the gun hit the other side of her face. Making Alex head spin, Zane let her fall to the ground in heap near Bobby. Alex was staring at the floor; she could feel blood coming out her nose. She sniffed but it made her feel sicker than before. She coughed in agony.

"Mother she's still alive," Zane stated.

"Of course she is you idiot," Lilly snapped at her. "I haven't killed her yet," she laughed and kicked Alex in the side. She let out a cry of pain and rolled over to look at Lilly.

"Fuck off," she managed to whisper.

"That's not the right answer," Lilly screamed and kicked her again. She rolled over in pain and coughed up blood. Her vision had blurred and she coughed up more blood on the floor.

"Jesus Christ you know how to make a mess of yourself," Lilly smirked at her and rolled her over to face her. Alex saw the look in Lilly's eyes and she knew she had to fight back, to whatever consequences she would take it. Alex let out of a scream of fury and kicked Lilly hardest. Lilly screamed in fright and got thrown half way across the room. Zane ran over to his mother, then turned to her and run full pelt at her. Alex quickly got on her feet. She turned in time to avoid his fist that collided with air. She bit his shoulder hard and he let out a scream of agony. She got up quickly and ran to Bobby. She hoped he wasn't dead yet and hoped to hell that Bobby had his phone with him.

She dug through his jacket and found his phone. She could see him slowly drifting away.

"Please hold on, Bobby I'll get you out of this mess," she whispered to him, she push the on button and held it on, the screen turned on and it displayed the amount of spaces for a password.

You're kidding me, she thought angrily. She tried his birth date then her own. Then just as she was about to give up she tried the day they met.

It went in and she smiled. She didn't wait another second to get to Deakins number; she pressed the green button and started to call. Just as she heard the phone been answered, a foot came out of nowhere, flying the phone a metre away. Alex cried in desperation to run but a foot stopped her and held her down. She struggled but she knew it was hopeless, she yelled out in anger and swung to try and kick the person who was holding her down. She heard a crack and a cry of pain.

It was Zane again; she started to wonder if she killed Lilly already, which she couldn't guarantee it.

Then she saw the gun only a couple of centimeters away from her. She stretched for it; she felt pain stinging her whole body. She remembered it was exactly how she felt six months ago, hopeless, half-dead and in constant pain. C'mon I can make this, she thought stretching for the gun again. Do it for Bobby, always for Bobby.

Her finger tips grazed the gun, and then she stretched one more time to see Zane charging at her again. She aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. He made a cry of pain and fell down, a sickening sound of lifeless meat slamming on the hard floor. Alex let out a long breath before slowly standing up, and then just as she got up she felt pain her leg behind her and she fell back down. She turned to see Lilly, with an evil look in her eyes. She stepped over Bobby who was just breathing; Alex stared at the evil woman who was coming towards her. She ruined her life so much and she deserved to die with her son.

"Just you and me now Detective," she hissed at Alex. Lilly laughed at her. Alex didn't want to give her the benefit of losing the battle. She stood again, even with the bullet in her leg she could only just move. "I can't believe you still think you're gonna win. Bobby's gone; my son can't hurt you anymore, only me. You know Alex were not so different you and I."

"Yes, we are different, Lilly. We are completely different, I love my life and I take care of the people I love, you don't!" she screamed, surprising herself as well as Lilly.

"We are the same! Two hard roughed up women who know what they can do and do it good, we pride ourselves well and we can do almost anything to get our own way," Lilly smirked and stride towards Alex. Alex held her gun up at Lilly, even more furious.

"Bobby is gone, Allie. There's nothing else to live for," she added, giggling.

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" she shrieked at her.

"Yes he is, he's gone and you know it. Just end your life now and get it over with," Lilly explained to her, like she was a therapist. "It's the only thing you can do to always be with him."

"He's not fucking dead, he's not dead! I would be able to tell and he's not!"

"Just admit it, Allie," she whispered. "HE'S DEAD!" she shrieked at her.

Then before Alex realized she pulled the trigger, silence only answered her gun shot. The gun powder surrounded her like a pool of mist from the high mountains of coldness.

She stared at the wall in front of her. She could only see the wall, she felt relieved in a cold way. She heard a moan and she suddenly thought of Bobby. She snatched up the phone and saw the phone was still on. She pressed redial and the phone started ringing.

"Goren?" Deakins answered straight away.

"No Captain its Alex, Bobby and I we need paramedics at Callahan's Apartment now," she told him.

"Be right there, don't move and take care of Bobby," he ordered. She hung up the phone and went to Bobby. His eyes were closed and she felt his pulse. It was very low and his skin felt very cold. She pulled off her jacket and covered the wound. She kissed his forehead, she had a weird thought of kissing him would make him wake up. He moaned again, his head rested on her thigh. She felt the blood flowing out of his wound.

"Alex," he whispered.

"Bobby its okay, they're coming for you. There'll be here soon, don't worry hold on tight," she whispered in his hair. Tears fell down her eyes and on to his soft curly hair.

"Alex…I love you," Bobby whispered again, this time softer than before.

"Please Bobby, don't say that you're gonna make it," Alex sobbed to him. "You're gonna make it I believe you, don't leave me," she murmured in his ear softly, tears kept flowing down her cheeks and onto Bobby's hair. Bobby's hand held on to hers, Alex couldn't believe how cold his hand was. She could tell he was slowly dying on her, right in front of her eyes. This was the worse thing she ever thought of happening to her, for all those years, she never thought he would do this for her.

"Bobby don't go, don't leave," she whispered to his hair.

"I will always be with you," he lightly answered. "I love you," he squeezed her hand again and then went lifeless. Alex sobbed to Bobby's head and squeezed but realized he was gone. He was gone, one of things she didn't want to contemplate.

Suddenly the door burst open with squad guys holding their guns up. She didn't react to the sudden noise. The squad guys saw Lilly and Zane dead and saw Alex and Bobby.

"Detective Eames," one of them said to her.

"My fault," she whispered to herself. She was still holding on to Bobby's hand, really tight that it was turning white. "Come back, Bobby, come back," she pleaded to him, sobbing. One of the squad team named Joe knelt beside her.

"Miss Eames," he said softly to her. Alex suddenly looked up with a look of surprise.

"I didn't mean to, it was my fault they wanted me!" she suddenly shrieked, scaring Joe. He jumped away from her. Just as he was about to reply Deakins come with a worried look on his face.

When he saw Alex he knew Bobby was dead, by the way she was holding him and her face was pale white. He looked to see Zane and Lilly Callahan dead on the floor. CSU came in and Deakins waved Joe away to sit next to Alex, who was still holding Bobby's hand.

"Alex, we need you to go," he said softly.

"But he's- my partner I have to be with him when he wakes up," she protested shakily. "He has to know I'm here, he has to know I'm always here with him," she continued shakily and holding Bobby's hand even tighter. Deakins put his hand over Alex's hand, the one holding Bobby's cold lifeless hand. He could feel the coldness coming through her hand to his.

"Bobby knows you're here, you'll always be with him," Deakins told her, softly and took her hand. Alex cried softly and turned to Deakins. She hugged him so tight he jumped in surprise. Deakins patted her back and saw Bobby's eyes were lifeless. His eyes were a light shade of gray. Alex cried into Deakins shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I got shot in the leg," she answered, breaking away from him.

"You need to go to the hospital now to get it out," Deakins told her. She nodded. The paramedics carefully placed him in a body bag.

"Bobby," she cried out to him and tried to reach for him. Deakins held her back from Bobby's body, she was struggling, it was cruel but he didn't know what else to do.

"Guys can you get Detective Eames with Goren please," Deakins ordered. One of the paramedics guided Alex over to the ambulance and let her ride with them.

**North Central Bronx Hospital **

**Alex **had to stay over night after the doctors got the bullet of her leg. She didn't care what happened to her; she wanted to see Bobby again. Deakins and Carver were waiting outside when the nurse told them they could see her. Alex saw Deakins and Carver come with, both of them with the same expression of concern and worry on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Detective," Carver said softly and sat at the end of Alex's bed. She looked at him.

"Am I being charged?"

"With what?"

"Callahan's death of course," she said firmly. Carver glanced from Deakins to Alex.

"As long it was self defense," he replied to her.

"One of them was," she answered, Deakins was still silent. He hadn't said a word since they came in. "The other was out of revenge," she explained and looked down at her shaking hands. She still felt Bobby's cold skin from hours ago; she almost felt she wasn't alive.

"As long as the defense doesn't know you'll be fine," Deakins told her. She smiled at him. "Look on the bright side they are both dead so they can't give you the shits anymore," he smiled to her. He hugged her for a little while; Alex started to cry again and cried to his shirt.

In her whole career she never cried on her boss, she never cried ever until Bobby. Bobby was her life and that was all she wanted back, was Bobby. Deakins let Alex pull away first, she still had tears running down her face. Deakins had no idea what to do but to let her cry. He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance and got up from the bed. Carver stared at Alex; he had never seen her like this before. He couldn't believe Goren was gone, even though he had many fights with him about the justice of the criminals and the fairness in the legal system that he couldn't control.

"We'll see you tomorrow," he said softly to Alex. He followed Deakins through the door and closed the door leaving Alex in the silent room. She suddenly shivered, like a ghost walked past her. Then she stopped and looked around, shaking her head in disbelief. Although she didn't believe in ghosts, she didn't want to scare herself.

_Alex _

Alex felt a whisper near her ear, she turned to the right and no one was there. She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"Bobby?" she called out softly, silence was the only reply. Tears sprung to her eyes again. Alex wanted Bobby to still be alive, she knew he wasn't. She lay down on her bed and pulled the sheets over her. She shut her eyes and suddenly she felt a soft touch on her head. It felt so much like Bobby's touch she almost screamed out.

"Bobby," she whispered. _Alex _

She looked at the door and felt a soft gentle wind washing over her. _Be strong, I'll be watching over you. _Alex sobbed hysterically to hear his voice. It was so gentle and soft, she didn't want to believe Bobby was gone, gone and never coming back.

**A/N: Don't worry not over yet! Chapter eight should be coming soon! **


	8. Letting Go

**Chapter 8 – Letting Go **

**Alex** woke again; this was the forth time she woke up at three am in the morning. She shook her head and turned towards Bobby side of the bed. Then it all flew back to her, he was gone. Bobby's funeral was on today, it had taken three days before the Chief of D's let Bobby's body be examined by the M.E, and it was horrible because the Commissioner knew it was under police authority to not let Detective Eames see the Callahan's.

That morning Alex arrived with the body of Bobby, she didn't want to but she knew she had to. Deakins and Carver were already arrived at the cemetery waiting for the funeral to start.

When she got out of the car everyone was staring at her, she glanced at Bobby's coffin. She started to cry and closed her eyes to make them stop. As the priest of the funeral set up the stand, he tried to make jokes but everyone was silent.

The funeral started and certain people went up and talked. One of them was Bobby's mother.

"Bobby was my boy. He hated his father and didn't want to be like him. He was a very private person but loved his job…his partner Detective Alexandra Eames," she smiled. Alex looked up at his mother with a look of shock. She knew, Bobby must have told her or she guessed, either way it was good for her to know he had someone in his life. "Detective Alex Eames, I could tell he liked her from the start. She was the one who made him whole, as he put it. The way he talked about her to me when I was sleeping, he loved her so much. He would do anything for her, she was the only love of his life and she stayed with him," she smiled warmly and a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

Alex returned the smile to his mother. She never met his mother until now.

When she left the stand, Alex walked up silently to say the eulogy to Bobby. Francis didn't want to it because she didn't know Bobby as well as Alex.

As she stood up and looked at everyone, she saw Lewis, Bobby's best friend since junior high, he one of few who stuck with him.

"Bobby was the best detective I ever met. He once told me that I was the only partner that stayed for so long. When I first met him I thought he was like the rumors and it was true, although as long we got the bad guy I didn't mind," Alex smiled at the thought.

"I once filed a request for a new partner, which was a mistake in the end. I got to know him well and I stayed. I'm glad I stayed with him because Major Case was the best thing that ever happened; he was the best thing that happened to me. I remember in the first year he told me he loved to dance and he was good at it to. During one case he danced with a victim's best friend, I was actually jealous of her, which made me want to know him even more.

Every time I think of him now, it was like I knew him for ten years not five years; he was the best detective that I ever came across and the only man I've been with since my husband died in the line of duty seven years ago. Although he was hard to get on with I manage to understand where he was coming from, he was a sensitive person and studied human behavior to figure out the motives and thoughts of the criminal. Bobby was a gentle, caring and beautiful person that should have never been taken away from us, from the city, he was one of the greatest detectives of all time" She continued and she looked at the coffin with tears down her cheeks. "I know you're watching over me Bobby," she whispered. "I love you. Always will and always have," she sobbed and walked off to her seat and covered her face with her small hands.

She didn't want anyone to see her crying; the only time everyone saw her cry when she testified against the Garrets, when his lawyer took out the only thing that could break Bobby and her partnership, the letter. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Lewis.

"Good speech," he told her softly. Alex picked up a rose she got especially for Bobby's funeral and put it. Lewis held her hand and squeezed it tightly. The coffin started to slowly get placed in the ground. Alex watched her partner, her best friend and her soul mate get lowered into the ground with the rose still in the place. Francis Goren stared at the grave and turned away. Her Carmel Ridge careers put her arm around her and lead her off to the car. Everyone slowly filed off, until Deakins, Carver, Lewis and Alex were the only ones standing.

"He a great detective," Carver said, breaking the silence.

"The best detective," Alex corrected, softly.

"The greatest Major Case Squad detective," Deakins added, they all glanced at each other and smiled. Lewis put his arm around Alex and she cried on his shoulder.

"C'mon Al," he said softly and walked her towards his car. Carver and Deakins were still standing silently at his grave. Deakins glanced up to see Alex been guided away, then a tear silently fell down his cheek.

**Alex's Apartment **

**27 Beach Crest **

**Rockaway, New York **

**That **night Alexsat on her bed that night with the funeral going through her mind, replaying the coffin lowering and the faces on the people Bobby knew. She looked at her laptop to see the picture of the Major Case Squad dance, she smiled at it warmly. She remembered it so well. She closed her eyes to the thought of Bobby's hand on her waist, the warm feeling of being safe then a doorbell rang, breaking her fantasy. She got up from her bed and answered the door. She opened it to find Lewis at her with flowers.

"Hi, Lewis," she said awkwardly, glancing at the flowers. Lewis nervously smiled at her.

"Detective Alex," he replied, handing over the flowers to her. Alex gave him a strange look and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, letting him in.

"I see everyone keeps bringing food along," Lewis observed, as Alex lead him in to her apartment.

"Yeah, it's quite nice of everyone," she answered seeing him looking at the chocolate cake her neighbour brought over after the funeral.

"That looks tasty," he commented and glanced at Alex.

"You can open it if you want to," she offered him and went to the kitchen to get a knife. She gave it to Lewis and he unwrapped the glad wrap around the cake and cut a medium slice for himself. Alex got two small plates from the kitchen before Lewis decided to put it on the table.

"You want one," he offered.

"Sure, just a small piece," she smiled at him, as he cut the piece half the size of his piece of cake and put it on her plate. She smiled at him and he sat down next to her.

"The last thing he said to me was 'I will always be with you' and 'I love you'" Alex suddenly told Lewis. It was the last thing Bobby said to her, she didn't even tell Deakins about it. Lewis stopped and put down the piece of cake back on his plate.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"I heard him talking to me when I was in hospital," she told him, suddenly looking at Lewis to see his reaction.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Alex, be strong. I'll be watching over you," she sobbed. Lewis stared at her in amazement and shock.

"Bobby told me 'keep Alex safe'" Lewis told her. Alex stared at him and gave him a smile. Bobby visited his best friend as well as her. She wasn't the only one Bobby wanted to keep safe. Suddenly Alex started to cry before she even realized herself. Lewis stared at her in sympathy; he got up and hugged her. His warm body reminded of her Bobby's although he wasn't the same build but it she felt so close to Bobby. Maybe it was because Bobby was around them, she could sense he was there, keeping her safe and making Lewis made her feel safe. Suddenly he broke away, with a shy look on his face. Alex knew he liked her, especially when he knew she loved cars.

"I better go," he said softly and stood up. Alex smiled at him, she stood up with him.

"Thank you for coming," she told him, softly.

"No problem," he answered, and kissed her on the top of the head, without realizing. "Sorry," he quickly said, backing away from her.

"Lewis, its ok," she laughed. "I know you were Bobby's best friend, I know you miss him as much as I do," she told him, getting on her tip-toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Lewis blushed in embarrassment.

"I better go," he told her, they hugged again and then he left. Alex sat down at the couch and was about to call for Bobby. Then she realized he wasn't there. He hadn't come back even though she said goodbye. Every time she saw something it reminded her Bobby, her Bobby. The Bobby that saved her; the one that made her feel safe and secure. Tears sprung in her eyes and she let them flow to the couch. She didn't want to believe he was gone, but suddenly Lewis proved to her that he was. He would have never kissed her if Bobby was around, although they were best friend, he would never betray him even if he did like Alex. She sighed and stretched out on the couch, letting the feeling Bobby's presence over her. She closed her eyes and cried herself asleep.

**Three Weeks Later….**

**One Police Plaza **

**Major Case Squad, 11th Floor **

When Alex arrived at one police plaza, it looked different to her. Maybe it was because she hadn't been there for three weeks already. As she walked in, her colleagues seemed to be working as normal as possible.

She could see their desks still together; facing each other so they could discuss the case they were working on and give each other feedback. She sat down at her desk, looking across from her was empty.

She knew why it was empty and she hated the silence of Bobby. His spirit was around somewhere she could feel it so strongly she could smell his cologne. She couldn't believe no one had touched his stuff, not even his folder. The folder he kept everything about the case they would have found and was trying to find.

She stared at his desk for at least five minutes before she noticed Deakins was talking to someone in his office. He looked medium height, with blond wavy hair and Caucasian. She started to wonder if that was her new partner, replacing Bobby. She hated to think of the word, replace, because she could think of anyone to take the place of an amazing detective.

Then Deakins glanced up and saw her and waved her to come to his office. The person with him didn't attempt to turn around, which made her think he was rude. She went to his office and walked, still the men talking.

The blond man had a smooth sort of voice, which reminded her of a French guy she worked with in police academy.

"Alex Eames, meet your new partner, Detective Jeff Collins from Narcotics," Deakins said, this time the blond guy turned to her and smiled. His teeth were white and he reminded her off one of the dental floss commercials.

"Nice to meet you detective," he said warmly and put out his hand to shake. Alex stared at the hand for a moment and then looked at his face.

"You too," she said sarcastically and glanced at Deakins. "Can I speak to you Captain," she asked him, glancing at Jeff.

"Thanks Jeff," he smiled at him. He turned and glared at Alex. She knew it was a bad impression but she didn't give a damn at that moment.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," he said, now his voice was flat.

She rolled her eyes before she knew it and he left Deakins office.

"Detective what is your problem? This is your first day back and you've had appalling behaviour!" he yelled loudly at her. Alex was shocked by the suddenly yelling, he hardly ever yelled, just talked firmly.

"Don't you think I have a good reason? I thought I was going to work alone, but now I have to work with that Owen Wilson wannabe?" she shouted back. Deakins shook his head.

"Look, Alex I know the funeral was hard but its time to move on," he said softly.

"Me! Move on," she screamed at him. "I hate the fact that he's dead, I can't seem to sleep anymore because he's gone!" she started to sob.

"It's not just about you, detective, everyone had been affected by it," Deakins said firmly. "No one can't believe he's gone, Alex. Not only he was the best detective here, but because we all loved him for who he was and what he did in Major Case," he replied, sitting down at his desk. "You have a case to work on with him now anyway," he continued. "Here it is," he gave her the case file and she looked at him in shock. She saw the case file and it was a cold case. They never usually got cold cases, but she suspected Deakins didn't want her to see dead people anymore.

"I thought you didn't want me to do these sorts of cases," she asked him, firmly.

"You are now," he replied. "Take Jeff around and then move Bobby's stuff over to your own desk. Make sure he had enough room for his stuff," he said flatly. Alex nodded, she wanted to argue but she stopped before she could make him even more annoyed at him.

"Yes, Captain," she replied and opened the door. Jeff turned around and saw Alex. She had a dark look on his face, which reminded her of Zane Callahan, which wasn't a pleasant sight. Deakins was beside her and gave Jeff a smile. .

"Detective Eames will take you to your desk," he told them; before Alex could say anything he shut the door and went back to work. Jeff stood their awkwardly, waiting for Detective Eames to take him to where he was supposed to be sitting. She suddenly left and headed towards two desks, which were pushed together, and also he noticed they were the first desks he saw when he arrived earlier that morning. She sat down and gestured to the desk, she sat across from. He reached for a brown folder, but before he could touch it she snatched it away from his hands. He gave her a strange look then sat down.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your partner," he said softly. She stared at him.

"So am I," she replied.

"What happened?" he asked, politely.

"Doesn't matter," she snapped.

"I know he was a great detective, strange but great," he smiled at her. She glared at him in reply, which made him believe he hit a nerve.

"If you knew him well enough you would've been talking crap what you don't know about," she answered angrily.

"I'm sorry I've never lost someone I loved," he said. She looked up at him, this time in shock. "You were on the news about the Callahan case, the trial was horrible. I can't Judge Kelly let them off, I actually felt sorry for you but now I don't," he said angrily.

"You know what? I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me," she hissed at him. "If you hate me fine, I don't want your god damn sympathy anyway," she added, feeling herself getting taken over by some sort of darkness inside of her. "And clap, clap for actually deciding to not feel sorry for me," she said sarcastically.

"It's been three weeks and you're already pissed off at me for taking Bobby's spot," Jeff told her. Alex glared at him; she hated anyone else calling him Bobby, only she could.

"Detective Goren in your case," she snapped at him.

"Now I can't call him by his nickname?" he shot back.

"Shut your mouth," she yelled suddenly, making the squad room go silent.

"Make me," he challenged, glaring at her. Before she could reply, Deakins came out and broke the fight.

"Detectives," he ordered, making the both of them stop and turned to him. "If I hear you to fight again I'll straightened this out," he said firmly. "Eames, I thought you would have more respect than that," he shook his head. "If Bobby saw you like this he would drop dead," he said angrily and went back to his office, slamming the door. Tears welled up in her eyes at the mention Bobby. She couldn't believe he said that. Of all people, he said the worst thing. She looked at Deakins and saw him with his hands in face, covering and looking at his hands. Jeff looked guilty and glanced up at her.

"I'm so-" Jeff started to say.

"Don't," she cut him off and grabbed her coat then went out of the floor. She went to the elevators and pressed the ground button. She couldn't stand being at work anymore, without Bobby it seemed pointless and silent. When the doors opened she let other people out and went in. she was the only one in and she was glad. The doors started to close but a hand stopped them. Jeff Collins walked without speaking and let the elevators doors close. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, irately.

"I want to apologize," he said, lightly. Silence evolved around them, Alex was waiting for him to say those two words. After a minute she rolled her eyes again, what the hell was he expecting for her to say? "Look I know you were Goren's partner and everything but I want you to know that I'm not taking his place in the squad," he told her, glancing at her face to catch her eyes. "I don't anyone could take his place, he was the best detective in Major Case no doubt about it," he smiled. "I saw you doing the eulogy on TV, it was beautiful. Was he there?"

Alex looked at him strangely. _Of course he was! He was in the coffin, remember?_ She thought angrily.

"In spirit I mean," he added.

"I think he was," she answered softly.

"Has he visited you?"

"A couple of times, I can feel him when I'm alone," she smiled weakly. "Sometimes he talks to me," she laughed. "He reminds me why I'm here but sometimes I'm god damn angry he left me," she added, tears silently going down her cheeks. "He got killed by trying to save me; he gave his life for me. For me? I didn't want him to but I couldn't stop him he was too late," she sobbed and slid to the ground. Jeff stood at the other end of the elevator, studying her and seeing her cry. It looked like she hadn't done it in ages. Every time the elevator stopped no one on the floors came on this was good for him. He sat down next to her, he could smell her sweet perfume it was probably the same one she always wore when Bobby was alive.

For some reason Jeff wanted to hug Alex because he felt her breakdown was his fault. It seemed to him that everyone loved this Bobby Goren, but Alex loved him the most, after all was sleeping with him for all those months of the trial.

"You can always talk to me," he said to her softly. She glanced at him in annoyance.

"Now you're having sympathy for me?"

"No, all I am saying that is you can talk to me about…him," Jeff said, lightly.

"Goren?"

"Yes, I want you to know that I'm sorry," Jeff told her quickly. He wasn't that good with apologies, especially with women, they always got to emotional. In his opinion, he thought he would never get along with a woman detective, but his chef wanted him to take the job of Detective Goren.

When he first heard he was working with Detective Eames, the partner of the infamous Detective Goren, he knew it would be hard. She was one of the only people that believed his theories and understood for some reason. He couldn't believe how well their solve crime rate, it was best ever in the city for ages. He didn't believe how he got them, but he always didn't like Goren.

On TV, Detective Goren always got most of the credit for the cases; Detective Eames was usually in the background, like a mouse he always thought. Now meeting her was different, she seemed to be smart, sarcastic and sexy. He knew about how she was in Vice before coming to Major Case and how men usually melt over her the second they look at her. This was true as well because she was a very attractive woman on a man's job, that's what he thought anyway.

"You wanna go for coffee," Jeff asked, suddenly and held out his hand to her. She stared at him for a second to study him. Only moments ago he was a complete asshole to her and couldn't care less about her feelings, now he was being a gentleman. She smiled at him and took his hand. She never thought she would smile again, especially without Bobby. "I'm really sorry, I should've been more considerate," he said softly.

"Just don't be an ass likes that again," she teased him. He laughed.

"I heard about your sarcasm and your pessimistic view of the world," he told her. "And Bobby was the complete opposite, well almost…. How did you do it?

"Being his partner and or being crime fighting partners?"

"Both."

"I didn't understand him at first because I thought he was like what they said: a freak. Which was only half true," she laughed. "But anyway I finally got him in one case and we clicked. We were like peanut butter and jelly, we strengthened each other so much we couldn't believe we done it. He was my one true friend, my only love," she felt tears go down her cheek silently. She glanced at Jeff and he was still holding her hand. He put his arm around her and held her tightly. This time she embraced him and silently cried on his shoulder. She never thought she would cry on her new partner.

"It's okay to let go," he whispered to her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

The End

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I appreciate the wait for everyone who's reviewed and has who been waiting. Hope you enjoy the ending, I think it's a bit crummy but tell me what you think. I couldn't think of anything more to do, remember to review! **


End file.
